Smile like a banana
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Clara offre au Docteur une banane et est intriguée par le sourire triste qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Voyant l'inquiétude de sa compagne, le Docteur lui offre de raconter comment il en est venu à aimer autant le fruit. Il lui raconte donc l'histoire d'un soldat perdu réconforté par une petite fille blonde avec un sourire bien spécial, une foi indéniable en lui et une banane.


Note de l'auteur: Défi entre Little-Star21 et moi. Le défi est simple: chacune notre tour, nous choisissons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix. Voici le deuxième one shot de ce défi! :)

Lettre: B  
Thème: Banane!  
Temps donné: 4 jours (18 juin 2014 au 21 juin 2014 (23h))  
Réussi? : Défi réussi écrite et publiée le 18 juin en soirée  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Spoiler: Non pas vraimetn  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés  
Nombre de mots: 2 588

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Smile like a banana**

Un jeune homme était assis sur un banc dans un parc londonien, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet noir avec une montre gousset dans une poche, un nœud papillon violet foncé qui s'accordait avec le long part dessus. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient doucement dans la légère brise et ses yeux verts semblaient tristes. Soudainement, alors qu'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, une banane entra dans son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête pour suivre le chemin de la main tenant le fruit pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux bruns portant un jean, un t-shirt blanc et une veste noir. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je me demandais où est-ce que tu te cachais. Rigola la jeune femme alors qu'il prenait la banane. Est-ce que ça va Docteur? Ajouta-t-elle devant son air triste.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Clara. Répondit-il doucement.  
- Bah justement là je m'en fais puisque ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si calme et triste! Répondit Clara en posant une main sur son bras. Même la banane n'a pas réussi à te faire sourire et d'habitude ça marche toujours!  
- Je vais te raconter l'histoire derrière mon amour des bananes si tu es d'accord. Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire triste.  
- Je t'écoute! déclara Clara avec un grand sourire.  
- Ça remonte à quelques siècles pour moi. Débuta-t-il, doucement. J'avais 900 ans et la Time War faisait rage.  
- La Time War c'est la guerre dont tu m'as parlé opposant ta planète et les Daleks n'est-ce pas? Demanda Clara, soudainement plus triste.  
- Celle-là même, Clara. Répondit le Docteur le regard dans le vague. J'étais en plein cœur de la bataille et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Tout ce que je savais c'était que nous étions sur le point de causer la destruction de l'univers si nous continuions dans cette voie. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et j'avais besoin de m'échapper de tout ce sang et cette violence…

_~Flashback ~_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais on pouvait encore voir au loin les flammes des différents feux causés par les batailles de la journée. La lumière des trois lunes et des étoiles se reflétaient sur le dôme de verre brisé qui avait autrefois protégé une grande et belle cité. Gallifrey n'avait plus rien de sa beauté légendaire et de sa gloire passée alors que les Daleks mettaient la planète à feu et à sang. Un homme dont le poids des batailles et des années lui faisant courber l'échine s'éloigna tranquillement d'un camp de réfugier pour s'enfoncer dans le couvert des arbres aux feuilles argentées qui semblait aujourd'hui si terne.

Après quelques minutes il atteignit une grande boite bleue recouverte de ronces et de plantes grimpantes. L'étrange boite de bois bleu, qui était en fait une boite téléphonique de police des années 1950 sur terre, émit un bourdonnement joyeux comme pour accueillir l'homme. L'homme posa tendrement la main sur la porte de bois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir négligé si longtemps, old girl. Lança l'homme en caressant la console de contrôle. J'ai besoin d'une pose, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu pour penser. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour sur Terre?

Le vaisseau produisit de nouveau un bourdonnement dans le but d'essayer de soulager l'homme et pour lui démontrer son accord. L'homme sourit tendrement à son vaisseau et lança la procédure de voyage. Après quelques instants et étonnement peu de turbulence, le Tardis se posa avec un petit bruit sourd. Il caressa une dernière fois la console en guise de remerciement pour son merveilleux vaisseau et passa les portes pour voir où elle l'avait emporté.

Après avoir fait quelques pas à l'extérieur du vaisseau, l'homme se retrouva dans un parc en plein cœur de la ville de Londres, Angleterre. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cela car son vaisseau savait très bien que même si il avait une planète entière à sa disposition, il avait un coup de cœur indéniable pour le Royaume-Unis. La journée était particulièrement belle, selon le goût et l'odeur de l'air il se trouvait à quelque part au mois de mai, et le parc regorgeait d'enfants sortis joués avec leurs parents. L'homme marcha jusqu'à un banc et y prit place doucement.

Pendant un temps il laissa son regard dériver sur les alentours, son esprit irrémédiablement tourné vers Gallifrey. La Time War durait depuis près de 10 ans maintenant et ils n'en voyaient toujours pas la fin. Quoi que plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait clair que la seule fin possible serait la destruction de l'univers si personne ne stoppait les conflits. Il savait également trop bien que personne ne serait assez courageux pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ça cesse. Car peu important dans quel sens l'homme retournait la situation dans son vaste esprit, cela se terminait toujours par la destruction de son monde. Plus le temps passait, plus cette option semblait inévitable et plus il devenait la personne désignée pour le faire. Pour le restant de sa longue vie, il devrait vivre avec le sang des siens sur les mains et devrait vivre en tant que dernier des Timelords. Las, l'homme pressa son visage dans ses mains calleuses dans un espoir futile d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait.

Quand il regarda de nouveau autour de lui quelques instants plus tard son regard tomba sur une petite fille qui le regardait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était petite, ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ou 8 ans, portait un jean et un t-shirt rose, ses cheveux blonds étaient retenue en une queue de cheval haute et ses grands yeux bruns le scrutait curieusement. Quand elle remarqua qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui fit un sourire en sortant sa langue entre ses dents et sur le côté et s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda faire curieusement et lorsqu'elle se fut hissée sur le banc à ses côtés il lui sourit et lui parla.

- Bonjour toi. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.  
- Bonjour monsieur! Répondit-elle gaiement, toujours souriante. Est-ce que tu vas bien monsieur? Ajouta-t-elle, doucement.  
- Je vais bien pourquoi tu demandes? Répondit-il, curieux.  
- Parce que tu as l'air tout triste et que j'aime pas ça quand les gens sont tristes. Répondit-elle simplement.  
- Dis-moi quel est ton nom, petite? Demanda-t-il, impressionné qu'une enfant de cet âge ai compris qu'il n'allait pas si bien.  
- Je m'appelle Rose Tyler et j'ai 8 ans! Répondit-elle fièrement. Dit moi pourquoi est-ce que tu vas pas bien monsieur!  
- Parce que vois-tu Rose je suis un soldat. Répondit l'homme tristement. Je suis soldat très loin de chez lui.  
- Tu te bas dans une guerre monsieur? Demanda la fillette, sérieuse.  
- Oui, love, je me bas dans une guerre et c'est ce qui me rend triste. Répondit-il.  
- Ma maman dit que les guerres c'est triste et que il y a plein de gens qui souffrent et qui meurent. Répondit Rose tristement. Mais elle dit aussi que les soldats se battent pour ramener la joie et sauver les vies. Est-ce que t'es dans le camp des gentils, monsieur?  
- Oui, love, je suis un gentil. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais même les gentils sont tristes durant les guerres.  
- Est-ce que tu vas gagner la tienne? Demanda Rose avec espoir.  
- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour réussir en tout cas. Répondit l'homme avec un peu plus de conviction qu'il en avait plus tôt.  
- Moi en tout cas je suis sûr que tu vas gagner! S'exclama joyeusement la petite fille.  
- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda l'homme en souriant.  
- Parce que t'es gentil et que j'aime ta veste de cuir, t'as l'air d'un dur à cuire comme dans les films de maman! Répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Génial alors si tu le dit, love, je n'ai plus besoin de m'en faire! Répondit l'homme en rigolant.  
- Attend j'ai un truc pour toi! Répondit-elle en fouillant dans son petit sac à dos pour en ressortir une banane. Voilà! Ajouta-t-elle en brandissant fièrement le fruit.  
- Une banane, love? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
- Bah oui regarde comme ça la banane c'est comme un sourire! Répondit la petite fille en lui faisant de nouveau son sourire avec la langue sortie. On peut pas être triste avec les bananes et t'en a besoin plus que moi!  
- Merci love! Répondit-il avec un éclat de rire. Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais la garder pour plus tard!  
- Pas de problème monsieur! Répondit Rose en souriant. Oh et regarde tu souris monsieur!  
- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, love. Répondit-il en souriant. Merci, maintenant je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour gagner ma guerre!  
- Super! Répondit Rose en tapant des mains. Oh! Je dois y aller ma maman va s'inquiéter!  
- Bien sûr, file love! Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
- Bonne chance monsieur! Répondit Rose en se levant sur le banc. Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner! Ajouta-t-elle convaincue en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue avant de descendre du banc.  
- Merci, love! Dit-il simplement en la regardant. Allez cours! Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant une dernière fois.

Rose détala comme un lapin après lui avoir envoyé la main et sourit une dernière fois. Il regarda la petite fille disparaitre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mine de rien, avec ses mots candides de petite fille, elle avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et à lui rappeler que l'univers valait tous les sacrifices. Ne serait-ce que pour la petite Rose, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il devait pour arrêter la Time War. Il se leva de son banc, serra la banane dans une poche de sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers son vaisseau.

_~Fin flashback~ _

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Clara quand le Docteur s'arrêta de parler un instant. L'homme à ses côtés avait dû se battre dans une guerre atroce et avait dû détruire son propre monde dans le but de sauver le sien. Cette petite fille avait, sans même le savoir, sauver l'univers car Clara était convaincue que si le Docteur ne l'avait pas rencontré il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait. Le Docteur lui, avait le regard fixé sur la banane dans ses mains, un petit sourire sur les lèvres au souvenir de la mini Rose Tyler. Finalement, il reprit la parole doucement après un petit silence.

- Après avoir quitté Rose je suis rentré sur Gallifrey. Reprit-il tristement. J'ai été volé l'arme dont j'avais besoin et j'ai stoppé la Time War. Peu de temps après cela je me suis régénéré.  
- Régénéré? Répéta Clara sans comprendre.  
- C'est notre moyen, à nous les Timelords, de tricher la mort. Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire. Chaque cellule de notre corps change. Notre physique change complètement et certaines parties du caractère également. Au final, par contre, je suis toujours le même homme, avec les mêmes souvenirs et les mêmes blessures.  
- Okay, ça doit être assez perturbant ça! Répondit Clara avec un rire. Donc après avoir mis fin à la guerre tu t'es régénéré?  
- Oui c'est ça! Reprit le Docteur avec un rire. Je suis devenu mon 9e moi à ce moment-là! Et quand j'ai fouillé dans les poches de la veste de cuir que je portais, j'ai retrouvé la banane que Rose m'avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt. Normalement, à chacune de mes régénérations je change complètement d'ensemble de vêtement. Mais cette fois-là je me suis souvenu du fait que Rose avait aimé ma veste de cuir donc je l'ai gardé, agencé à autre chose.  
- Est-ce que tu as revu la petite fille après? Demanda Clara, avec un sourire.  
- Tout de suite après ma régénération j'ai capté le signal d'un vaisseau Auton se dirigeant vers la Terre et je les ai pris en chasse. Répondit-il avec un rire devant l'incompréhension de Clara. Les Autons sont des créatures de plastique vivant. Bref, une fois sur Terre j'ai suivi leur signal jusqu'à un magasin de Londres et j'ai sauvé la vie d'une jeune fille de 19 ans qui y travaillait. Devine comment elle s'appelait! Ajouta-il avec un sourire.  
- Non! S'exclama Clara, bouche bée. C'était la petite Rose?  
- Rose Marion Tyler elle-même! Répondit-il avec un sourire tendre. Après cette histoire avec les Autons, je l'ai pris avec moi sur le Tardis comme compagne de voyage et nous avons eu le meilleur des temps ensembles!  
- Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle. Répondit gentiment Clara.  
- Rose était, est et restera l'amour de ma vie. Répondit-il tristement. Malheureusement nous avons étés séparés et aujourd'hui elle est dans un univers parallèle où je ne pourrais jamais plus aller la voir.  
- Oh Docteur! S'exclama Clara en lui faisant un câlin. Je suis désolée!  
- Merci Clara, mais ne t'en fait pas tout va bien parce qu'elle est heureuse là-bas! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle est avec sa mère, son père, son petit frère et un clone de mon précédent moi alors je suis sûr que tout vas bien pour elle!  
- Un clone de toi? Demanda Clara, surprise.  
- Ça c'est une toute autre histoire, Clara Oswald! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et clapant des mains. Il est l'heure de te ramener à la maison!  
- D'accord Docteur! Répondit-elle simplement, sachant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler.

Le Docteur ramena rapidement Clara à la maison et la laissa partir avec la promesse de revenir la chercher un proche mercredi. Une fois le Tardis dans le Vortex et seul dans la salle de commande, le Docteur appuya sur un bouton et une série de photo de lui et de Rose défilèrent sur l'écran. Certaines avaient été prises avant sa régénérations mais la majorité étaient de son dixième lui. Sur chacune des photos Rose était resplendissante. Il se souvenait avoir été complètement bouche bée quand la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé lui avait donné son nom. Tellement qu'il avait refermé la porte sans rien dire et avait même pensé à se sauver sans rien ajouter. Cependant il s'était souvenu qu'il avait changé de visage et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre. De plus, même s'il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences habituellement, il se disait que rencontrer deux fois la même jeune femme devait être un signe. Et il n'avait jamais regretté de la prendre abord.

Depuis le jour où cette mini Rose lui avait donné sa banane, il adorait le fruit. C'était peut-être un peu fou, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans ce fruit le souvenir de la petite fille qui lui avait redonné courage pour affronter la guerre. Il avait aimé Rose du plus profond de ses deux cœurs et, même s'il l'avait sincèrement aimé, River n'avait jamais réussi à surpasser Rose dans ses cœurs. Son humaine jaune et rose, sa précieuse Rose, était et sera toujours son âme sœur. Elle lui manquait un peu plus à chaque jour, mais il continuait d'avancer quand même car il la savait heureuse avec une part de lui. Finalement, le Docteur éteignit l'écran et laissa un grand sourire un peu fou étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait le Tardis en mode aléatoire à la recherche d'une bonne aventure. Quand son fidèle vaisseau eu atterrit, il lança un «Geronimo!» presque extatiques et sortit du Tardis en courant, direction l'aventure!


End file.
